project_ovfandomcom-20200216-history
Io
Io was originally a dry and volcanic world with constantly shifting geography. Colonists were eventually able to neutralize Io's volcanos after giving it an atmosphere and warming its surface. Eventually, the water-ice that existed on Io's surface melted and pooled into small oceans near the northern and southern poles where it was cooler. Forests and modest temperatures were common at the poles, while large stretches of desert covered the equator. History Io was presumably explored briefly in 2218 when the Human race explored the moons of Jupiter in search of extraterrestrial life. It was colonized in the 2240s by ships that originated from Ganymede. However, due to its hostile surface features, early Ionan colonists never set foot on the surface. In fact, the Ionans lived in orbital stations high above the moon, only descending to the surface to mine for metals in the labor force or for scientific experimentation. In the early 2300s, Io was the primary site of a monumental experiment which involved digging extensive caverns around the Iron core of the moon, and filling them with a massive electromagnetic coil. When activated, this coil heated Io's iron core to its melting point, and began generating an artificial magnetosphere. The experiment was deemed a success in 2311 AD, and made Io the first human world to have an artificial magnetosphere. Power for this coil was beamed to the Jovian territory via laser from a base close to the sun. Free from the risk of radiation, colonists began establishing bases on the surface of Io where they would begin working tirelessly to deactivate the Ionian volcanos. Over the next century, scientists exchanging technological advancements with the MTI were successful in generating an artificial atmosphere around Io. In 2426 AD, Io was officially recognized as a terraformed moon by the UCP, however its climate and atmosphere were not as stable as they would finally be over a hundred years later. While Io was not the first of the four moons to get its own atmosphere, it was the first to have extensive farmland and even forests. The people of Io grew comfortable in the arid climate that stretched over most of the moon's surface. The local people would farm and cultivate rare foods and livestock that had been genetically engineered to thrive in the desert climate, however most of the profits were given back to the UCP. The social elite lived on the poles where plant-life and water were more readily available. These regions became known as the Northern and Southern Greens. After the Stellar Civil War and the independence of the Kingdom of the Galilean Moons, Io became a rich agricultural hub and the primary export of farmed goods in the Jovian system. However in the following decades, Europa and Ganymede (now with their own artificial continents) began exporting their own food across the Jovian worlds and matched Ionan export. Culture Most of Io was arid farmland with communities scattered throughout the desert. Most communities were based near lakes or rivers. The people of the northern and southern poles were home to the social elite of the moon, as well as more developed cities and towns. Surface Features Most of Io's equator was a vast desert with several small seas scattered throughout, while its poles appeared to have lush forests and grasslands. Names of any locations on the surface are not known, but apparently the poles are affectionately called "The Northern Green" and "The Southern Green." Fauna Io was mostly a hot, arid desert with tropical poles. Most of the surface life came from areas on Earth with similar climates. This presumably involves many forms of lizards, insects, desert birds, camels, etc. Many of other animals have been genetically engineered. Flora Similarly, most Ionan flora is descendent from Earthling desert plants. Presumably, these are plants like cacti and succulents that can store water for long periods of time. External Links